dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
My Eighteenth Magic
Moja magiczna Osiemnastka '''(ang. '''My 18th Magic, jap. Mai Eitīnsu Majikku, マイ・エイティーンス・マジック) – motyw Kulilina i C18 z DB Kai. Wykonawcy i twórcy to zespół cAnON. Oryginał よそ見しないで ちゃんと見ていて頂戴 甘く見たらつらい目に遭うだけよ 自信過剰だって 何度言や分かんの？ ほら　触れてみたいんなら　かかっておいで わたしが爆発しちゃう前に あんたの気合い感じさせてよ キライじゃないけど　その才能 玩ぶには丁度イイし 邪魔するヤツらに見せつけるのよ わたしの魅力を Are you ready to know? 出会った頃は　カワイかったなんて ヒトは誰も成長するものなのよ 「ガラクタ」と嘲笑って 挑発のつもり？ そういう意味ないのスキだね　男って 冷たいこの目に眩む前に キスしてやりゃ気が済むんでしょ？ ねぇ　まだつづきやんの？ ホント単細胞 暇つぶしには丁度イイし あんたにだけなら見せてやろうか わたしのバクダンを Are you ready to know? I wanna mess up your life Cuz I’m addicted! You know I’m got at a strife Are you disgusted? Hey baby, do me a favor You gotta know I’m a spender Earrings, Ts, no more geek sweater C’ mon and beat me Hey, you bastard… Get up! You can’t get rid of this fate I know I’m right わたしが爆発しちゃう前に あんたの気合い感じさせてよ 曝け出せばいいぢゃん　秘めた才能 ヤバイくらいが丁度イイし キレてるあんたに気づかせるのよ わたしの魅力を Are you ready to know my magic? Are you ready to know you’re tragic Are you ready to know? Łacińska pisownia Yosomi shinaide Chan to mite ite choudai Amaku mitara itai me ni au dake yo Jishin kajou datte Nando iya wakan’no Hora furete mitain nara kakatte oide Watashi ga bakuhatsu shichau mae ni Anta no kiai kanjisasete yo Kirai ja nai kedo　sono sainō Asobu ni wa chōdo ii shi Jama suru yatsu-ra ni misetsukeru no yo Watashi no miryoku o Are you ready to know? Deatta koro wa　kawaikatta nante Hito wa dare mo seichō suru mono na no yo “Garakuta” to azawaratte Chōhatsu no tsumori? Sō iu imi nai no suki da ne　otoko tte Tsumetai kono me ni kuramu mae ni Kisu shite yarya ki ga sumu n desho? Nē　mada tsuzuki yan no? Honto tansaibō Hima-tsubushi ni wa chōdo ii shi Anta ni dake nara misete yarō ka Watashi no bakudan o Are you ready to know? I wanna mess up your life Cuz I’m addicted! You know I’m got at a strife Are you disgusted? Hey baby, do me a favor You gotta know I’m a spender Earrings, Ts, no more geek sweater C’ mon and beat me Hey, you bastard… Get up! You can’t get rid of this fate I know I’m right Watashi ga bakuhatsu shichau mae n Anta no kiai kanjisasete yo Sarakedaseba ii jan　himeta sainō Yabai kurai ga chōdo ii shi Kirete ’ru anta ni kizukaseru no yo Watashi no miryoku o Are you ready to know my magic? Are you ready to know you’re tragic Are you ready to know? Tłumaczenie Nie oglądaj się na inne rzeczy Po prostu spójrz na mnie, proszę Jesteś dla mnie pocieszeniem na te okrutne czasy Jesteś moim sprzymierzeńcem Ile razy mam ci to powiedzieć zanim dotrze do ciebie? Zobacz, spróbuj mnie dotknąć, przyjmij moje towarzystwo Zanim wybuchnę Pozwól mi poczuć swojego ducha Nie nienawidzę twoich zdolności, chociaż Wszystko robisz dla zabawy Pokażę wszystkim tym, którzy nam przeszkadzają Swój urok Czy jesteś gotowy go poznać? Kiedy po raz pierwszy cię spotkałam pomyślałam, że jesteś słodki. Ale wiesz, że ludzie dorastają? Masz mnie za śmiecia Czy próbujesz mnie sprowokować? Wy, ludzie naprawdę kochacie takie bezsensowne rzeczy, prawda? Zgubiłem się w twych zimnych oczach Byłabyś szczęśliwa, gdybym cię pocałował, prawda? Hej, czy naprawdę dalej podążymy już razem? Jesteś jak jednokomórkowy organizm Ponieważ działam dla zabicia czasu Chcę to robić tylko z tobą, ale nie pokażę ci dlaczego Moja bomba? Czy chcesz ja poznać? Chcę zepsuć twoje życie Ponieważ jestem uzależniona Wiesz, że jestem dobra w prowadzeniu wojen Czy jesteś oburzony? Hej kochanie, zrób mi przysługę Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem rozrzutna Tu kolczyki, tam oszaleję na punkcie swetra Choć i mnie powstrzymaj Hej, ty draniu, wstawaj! Nie możesz zmienić swojego losu Wiem, że mam rację Zanim wybuchnę Pozwól mi ujrzeć swojego ducha Prawda, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie, żebyś pokazał mi swoje ukryte zdolności? Rację mam popychając cię ku krawędzi Kiedy trzeba zaszaleć, robię to Mój urok Jesteś gotowy poznać moją magię? Jesteś gotowy poznać swoją tragedię? Czy jesteś gotowy wiedzieć? Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBK